Twenty Things About the Next Generation
by i fancy some honeydukes
Summary: Twenty things about the next generation that would be nice to know. Everyone's favorite children and how they grew up and live their lives, from Hogwarts and beyond!
1. Teddy Lupin

Off on this grand adventure of tackling the Next Generation. I will say this once, JK Rowling owns. I only play with. Cheers!

* * *

Teddy Lupin

1. His first memory is sitting in front of a mirror with Harry and Ginny. He kept looking in it and trying to figure out why he didn't look like either one of them. Wasn't he related to them? Even as a three year old he couldn't figure out why godmother Ginny looked so much like her parents and he didn't look anything like them.

2. When he was a little older, maybe four, he tried to change his appearance to match Harry's and Ginny's a little better. He made his hair black and gave himself freckles and one brown eye and one green eye. That's when Harry and Ginny told him they weren't really his parents, how could they be? They were still young and not even married yet. He didn't understand. Who were his parents then? Where were they? Ginny showed him a picture of two people, a man and a woman at a wedding. The woman was very pretty, with pink hair and a wide smile. She was holding on to a man that had gay hair and a looked tired. Ginny told him that they loved him very much. That's when he understood.

3. After seeing that picture, he relaxed his abilities. His real face shape and even his true hair color for a while. The light brown got a little dull after a while, though, and when Harry told him that he had a special visitor that day, he changed it to blue and put a mark on his forehead that made Harry laugh. The poor girl, Victwah (that's how she said her name, at least) cried.

4. He figured out straight away that he and Vic weren't related. He decided not to tell her about his revelation, because then she might stop wanting to visit. When she found out, he cried with her.

5. When Harry and Ginny had their first son, James, he was excited at first. Then he realized that now that they had a real son, they might not want him anymore. Ginny laughed because she overheard him telling Vic, and Ginny told him that there was no way they would ever let him leave, much less want him to. Someone needed to lay big brother to James, and at age six, he was perfect for just that.

6. When he left for Hogwarts, it was very difficult because it meant leaving his only friend behind. Then he realized that the Castle held all of his adopted family's secrets, and he was allowed to find them, should he want to.

7. Those first couple months at Hogwarts, he didn't realized how upset Vic had been with him. He was very put out when she didn't answer his letters. And she hadn't even told him why she was upset with him!

8. There were fewer people in his year, at Hogwarts. They had been born at the height of the war. Not many were as foolish as his metamorphmagus mother and werewolf father. It was okay, though, because they were the same as him. They had all been touched by the war as well. Parents, aunts, uncles, older brothers, sisters, relatives. They had all lost someone. It was easy to relate to each other, to love each other.

9. He was so relieved to be in Gryffindor. He could have been anywhere, really. With a mother in Hufflepuff, a Grandmother in Ravenclaw, many, many family members in Slytherin, and his entire adopted family from Gryffindor? How was he to know what values he had gained? When the Sorting Hat put him in Gryffindor, he was relieved.

10. When Vic was put into Gryffindor too, he was so happy. Now they could play on the House team together! If they ever got the chance to try out, that was. They'd played together their whole lives, after all. It was nice having his best friend back, in the same house as he was.

11. When he was in his 4th year, he finally got on the Quidditch team. Harry had laughed out loud because his mother and father, as Harry told it, were terrible at the game. Teddy stood proudly in his keeper gloves during the first match of the season, and felt good knowing that Vic would keep the quaffle on the other end of the pitch, anyway.

12. When he witnessed Zabini hitting on little Vic (not so little anymore, he supposed) he nearly cursed him himself. He realized about five seconds after, that she would take care of it herself.

13. Later that night, he wondered why he had been so angry. Perhaps because Vic was his best friend and no one should treat his friend like that. Then he realized that perhaps those feelings weren't entirely platonic.

14. In his 7th year, when he and Vic had just helped win the Quidditch cup, she said she had something to show him and covered his eyes. When he opened them again, he was in the prefect's bathroom. He turned around to tell her that he already knew what it looked like, being Quidditch captain gave him certain privileges. He swallowed his words because when he turned, she kissed him lightly on the lips, and left. That was the end of his wondering about his feelings for Vic.

15. He left Hogwarts a happy man. When he visited the train for again, for the first time not for himself, he got caught kissing Vic by James Potter. He didn't care in the least, even though he knew he would have hell to pay when he got off the train.

16. His potioneering job for St. Mungo's was his dream job. He had the potential to cure lycanthropy! He knew the secret lay with his blood, after all didn't his blood defy the curse of the moon? Metamorphmagi were few and far in between, and even fewer were willing to give enough blood for experimentation. Not Teddy, though. They could have as much blood as they wanted from him.

17. He was so afraid to propose to Vic. Right after she got out of school, too. Bill would kill him. But it didn't matter, they loved each other, and it was the right time. He knew it was the right time when she came to see him at work, and he just knew. He asked her to dinner and it was done.

18. They were engaged for a long time. The night they were married, on Vic's 19th birthday, her family, now his family, for real now, thanked him for changing her mind about going to France. He hadn't even known she wanted to move to France. He was afraid that he was hindering her. When she told him that all she wanted was to be with him, in England, he was skeptical.

19. Then she got offered a job by Aunt Luna, and he felt better. The Department of Mysteries was the perfect place for Vic to work. A mystery inside of an enigma. She laughed at him when he told her that, and she explained that she'd always been known as an open book to everyone but him.

20. His life turned out well. After his and Vic's first child was born, Harry looked at him and at his little baby Dora, and told him, "This is what your parents died for. They died for you to live in a world where you could have this, and be happy, and peaceful." And Teddy hoped that wherever Dora and Remus Lupin were, they could see the family they had helped make possible.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Victoire up next.


	2. Victoire Weasley

I just published the first chapter of this this afternoon, but i actually wrote this before Teddy's, but Teddy is older so i put his out first. A lot of things actually overlap, but I tried to make Teddy's different from this one. JKR owns, as usual! cheers!

* * *

Victoire Weasley

1. She was born on the first anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. That's why her parents named her _victory_. That's also why everyone in her family jokes that she's always been over dramatic, always wants to make a big entrance.

2. The first memory she has of Teddy was the first time she saw him. He had blue hair and a scar that matched Uncle Harry's. She cried. She was three.

3. At age four, she realized she was different. All her aunts and uncles, her father, everyone but her mother had the Weasley red hair. Her hair was strawberry blonde. Then Uncle Harry and Teddy assured her that there was nothing wrong with having different colored hair. Only much later in life would she realize that the two that consoled her weren't even related to her by blood. But by then, Al had been born and it didn't bother her so much anymore.

4. She and Teddy became fast friends, after she apologized and he got rid of his scar. When her mum told her Teddy wasn't her cousin, she didn't believe her. When her dad told her Teddy wasn't her cousin, she got mad, and said the joke wasn't very funny after mummy had tried it. When Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny sat her and Teddy down, side by side, and explained that Teddy was not their child, and told the both of them that they weren't related to each other, they cried together. She was five, he was six.

5. When Dominique and Louis were born, Victoire was astounded that the two of them could have fit in her tiny mother's stomach at the same time. At that time, she was seven.

6. She loved her little twin brother and sister. That quickly fostered into annoyance when they turned two. She was nine.

7. When Teddy left for his first year at Hogwarts, she was only ten. At first, she was excited that she _finally_ got to visit the train station where all the amazing things her parents and aunts and uncles did started. Then she realized that Teddy was getting on the train without her, and she wouldn't see him until Christmas time. She didn't cry, but she didn't respond to the letters Teddy sent her in September and October, either. By November her ten year old resolve had broken, and she figured at ten and a half, she should be more mature.

8. When she was finally at the train station for herself, standing side by side with her best friend, she was terrified. A rude boy, who her Uncle Harry pointed out as Blaise Zabini's younger brother, pushed her out of the way. Then Teddy invited her to sit with him and his friends, and it was all right again. By the time they got to Hogwarts, she was terrified again. What house would they put her in? Of course Teddy was in Gryffindor, his father had been in Gryffindor, and the godparents that raised him were two of the most famous Gryffindors that walked the halls of Hogwarts. Her, her mother had gone to a different school, and her father had been a Gryffindor. When she voiced her fears to Teddy he just looked at her and said, "Aren't all Weasleys Gryffindor? All the other colors would clash with your hair terribly." Then, when the Sorting Hat practically yelled in her ear, "A Weasley girl, twice in a row? The last Weasley sorted here was your Aunt, and that was barely ten years ago. You people breed like thestrals. I know exactly where to put YOU. GRYFFINDOR!" She was pretty relieved after that, and happy to write to her Dad and Mum, to top that.

9. In her fifth year, she was sent to Headmistress McGonagall's office for the first time. Her dad was furious until she explained. Stephen Zabini had gone up to her and asked her if she was a pureblood. When she answered yes, she was, but she didn't give a damn about blood status, and neither should he, he ignored her. He then told her that she was a looker, and since he was too, they should go out. Then he kissed her, and she Stunned him. The Headmistress said she understood, but couldn't play favorites. Bill and Fleur received a letter home, and Vic got detention and pats on the back from her siblings and cousins at Hogwarts.

10. In her 6th year, she started to figure out that she and Teddy were becoming a little bit more than just best friends. When she kissed him at the end of the Quidditch match that won Gryffindor the cup, no one knew but the two of them. With so much family both in the school and on the team, it was safer to do it in the shadows of the Prefect's bathroom they were both allowed to use.

11. When James Potter walked in on her and Teddy snogging on the train, she couldn't care less.

12. She rethought that caring when she visited the family for Christmas, and they ambushed her with questions, with her and Teddy sitting on a small couch in the Burrow, surrounded by adults and eavesdropping children in the next room.

13. After she left Hogwarts, the whole family had a fit that she wanted to move to France for a couple years. She just wanted to get in touch with her mother's roots there! It wasn't as if she were going very far, either. And the transfiguration work they were doing there, what an opportunity!

14. Then, when she went to visit Teddy at the St. Mungo's potion research center, she meant to tell him, she really did, but then he asked her to dinner at the fancy restaurant that had opened in Diagon Alley, and goodness, how could she ruin that with the news that she'd be leaving?

15. Perhaps it had been a good thing that she went to tell Teddy that night, because he proposed to her that night. And then she realized she wasn't really going to France to work in transfigurations, because she could just apparate there. She had been going to experience an adventure. And there was no greater adventure than getting married to her best friend.

16. They got married on the 2nd of May, the 20th anniversary of Victory Day. _Victoire Day_. It was always that to her. First her birthday, then her wedding day. After two and a half years of being engaged, it was time. They had it right after the annual ceremony, that way her whole family was gathered anyway. Besides, there was something kind of romantic and sentimental in getting married in the place where her parents had found each other, where his parents had confessed their love to each other, where his parents had last cared for each other.

17. That night, when the family thanked Teddy for changing her mind, he looked surprised. She didn't blame him, she hadn't told him. When she did, he shook his head and told her that she was being ridiculous, and why didn't they move to France for a year to try it out for size? She shook her head, knowing why she had changed her mind. "Besides," she told her family, "I may as well study under McGonagall while she's still around!" and they laughed with her.

18. She was overjoyed when the Ministry offered her a job. The Department of Mysteries! How could she refuse an offer like that, and only a year out of Hogwarts? Fine, her family name had probably helped a bit, and having Aunt Luna working there probably helped as well, but still. Getting to work in the deepest depths of transfigurations that none had ever touched before, that was an amazing opportunity.

19. When she told the whole family about her job opportunity, they laughed at her enthusiasm. When she asked why, they laughed more, and Aunt Angelina was kind enough to point out that half of them worked at the ministry, and the ones that didn't either knew enough or had been in there without permission. Vic thought that it was rather off putting to have a family that never abided to the normal Wizarding laws.

20. In the end, there was nothing quite like working in that Department. She wasn't bound by the old laws of unspeakable, because those had been abolished under the new order. She was free to tell those she deemed trustworthy anything she pleased. It probably helped that many family members worked there in the first place. It was a nice life, knowing that she could answer the questions her aunts and uncles had raised from their days as hell raisers. Vic and Teddy Lupin had the perfect jobs to find the answers to those questions.

* * *

so, what do you think? reviews, please(:


	3. James Sirius Potter

i just have a bunch of these laying around pre-written. i hate leaving things unpublished. i remember this one was particularly hard for me to write. not entirely sure why. JKR owns, and without further ado, the third installment of twenty things. cheers!

* * *

James Sirius Potter

1. He's always struggled with the thought of having to live up to his namesakes.

2. James Sirius Potter is four years younger than Victoire Weasley, but has always felt like the oldest because of the awkward in-between age of Vic and Teddy- too young for the adults, too old for the kids, starting with James.

3. He loved his name. He felt practically invincible, what with being named after two of the greatest Marauders. When he asked his Mum (because he'd never dare ask his dad about his name choices) why he hadn't been named 'Remus,' she told him it was because she and his dad had wanted to save that one for Teddy, should he ever have a child of his own.

4. When he was a kid, he wondered why his dad was the only one in his immediate family that didn't have red hair. He thought maybe his dad wasn't his real dad. When he asked him about it, Harry pointed to the mirror in front of them and asked his son to look past the color. That's when James realized that it was almost the exact same style, just the same color as his mum's. After that, whenever his mum tried to comb his hair, he shrugged away and told her to quit fussing.

5. He was absolutely fascinated Ginny was pregnant with Al. He was two at the time, and so excited to have a little brother he could play with, one that he could pull pranks with. Then the kid was actually born, and when their mum brought him home, he was jealous. Why did his little brother get everything special? He looked freaking exactly like their dad. That just wasn't fair, because everyone said that their dad looked like Granddad Potter, and wasn't James supposed to be filling James Potter's shoes? Then his mum told him to say hello to Albus Severus Potter, and then James couldn't hold a grudge against a kid with _that_ sort of name, now could he? The poor kid would have enough problems as it was.

6. That same year the Weasley-Potter clan said hello to not only his brother Albus, but also Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, Rose, Fred and Roxanne, and Louis and Domnique Weasleys. The sudden explosion of babies, and three sets of twins, nonetheless, made little James Potter's head spin. And the crying! Every birthday that year, Christmas that year, so loud. James stopped crying and throwing tantrums after Uncle George's birthday because having a little brother and three sets of twins in the house, not even counting Uncle Percy's one year old Molly, crying their heads off every two minutes was just too much to bear.

7. His first bit of accidental magic still comes up every now and then when the family sits around and talks Quidditch. When his whole family had been playing the usual weekend Quidditch match, he managed to get out of his grandmother's watchful eye, and at age 6, levitated in next to his Uncle George, and try to go for his beater's bat. Luckily, George wised up really quick and brought the bouncing, giggling baby to his sister, who was so ecstatic at her firstborn showing his first sign of magic, that she stopped playing in the middle of the game.

8. He used to Idolize Teddy Lupin. Since Teddy lived with them, he would follow him around every chance he got after he could walk. He was so excited when, in a fit of anger at his mum for trying to cut his hair, he turned his hair green. To his horror, he couldn't turn it back and his dad, Teddy, and Al just sat there laughing and laughing at his poor 8 year old self. He still liked Teddy after that, but his desire to become exactly like his mentor waned a bit.

9. When he got his first Hogwarts letter, Al didn't talk to him for a full week. James suspected it was because he couldn't stand the thought of his only brother leaving him to deal with their eight year old sister by himself. He consoled himself by saying, Al was anything but alone. Afterall, he had Rose, Fred, Roxi, Lorc, Zander, Lou, Dom, and the one year older than the rest, Molly. Lily could play with Lucy, like she always did.

10. Surprisingly, James was an okay student. Not Aunt Hermione okay, but not Uncle Ron okay either. He didn't have to try very hard, and he received fairly decent grades. He tried not to show anyone, though, because he wanted to keep up the image of the rugged Quidditch player and the hardcore prankster. He supposed, to do that, he would actually have to secure a spot on the house team.

11. Not so surprisingly, he was sorted into Gryffindor. Where else would he go? His mum, dad, and both sets of grandparents had been Gryffindor. His only mentor and oldest cousin were Gryffindor. His character had been shaped by these people, and there was no doubt in his mind whatsoever when he sat on that stool and put that old hat on.

12. When Al was sorted into Slytherin, he was shocked, and he blamed himself. If he hadn't teased him so much, maybe he would have his brother in the same house as him. He had been so excited to have his brother at school with him, and now they weren't even in the same house! Then, the morning after the sorting, Al came to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to James and a bowl of oatmeal, and James knew that nothing had changed between him and his brother. Even the next day, when Al brought his friend Scor over and introduced him, he thought a little inter-house unity might be a good thing.

13. When James tried out for the Quidditch in his second year, he thought he had a slim chance of making it because of his tiny build. The rest of the team laughed when he showed up holding the bat, but not Teddy or Vic. Teddy gave him a fair shot and the rest of the team learned not to judge a book by its cover when James was able to knock the bludger straight to the other side of the pitch, into the stand in keeper for the other goal hoops. The rest of the House's doubts were quelled when James effectively broke the Ravenclaw seeker's hand right as it was about to close over the snitch. There was nothing like the glory of having his whole house cheering his name at the age of 12.

14. In the middle of his 6th year of school, he started to notice something different about Molly Finnigan. She had always been his friend, and he had always thought that she was incredibly funny. He thought it was strange when his mum smiled knowingly at him when he told her that Molly had red hair, too. Now, he noticed how pretty and shiny that red hair was. And how bright those blue eyes exactly were.

15. Rose was the one that told him. Rose told him about how Potter men always fell for redheaded women. When he laughed at her and told her to come talk to him again when she had proof, he regretted it. Why? Because the next day, he woke up to Rose pulling the curtains open around his bed, and dumping a box of old photographs on him. Each photograph had a smiling, waving couple on the front, the man with dark hair, the woman with red hair, and names scribbled on the back- Harry and Ginny Potter, James and Lily Potter, James and Lorraine Potter, Harold and Ellen Potter- he stopped. He got the idea. This isn't what he regretted though. Rose had walked in wearing her pyjamas, and he had to hear his four dorm mates talk about his fifteen year old cousin for the next year and a half in ways he didn't even want think of.

16. In his 6th year, he was named Quidditch captain. About bloody time too! He had been on the team for four years as a magnificent beater. He had to tread carefully though. With Rose as a chaser, Louis as his other beater, and Dom as the seeker, he was treading in dangerous, nepotistic waters. A lot of their house ridiculed the team for the first few weeks at school. Most of them were probably jealous, because there really wasn't a change in the lineup of players from the year before. It wasn't his fault if his family decimated the competition at tryouts!

17. His team won the Quidditch cup both years as captain. With Lucy McLaggen and Kendra Zabini as his other chasers, and Colleen Wood as his keeper, they were practically invincible. They'd given Gryffindor their first perfect season in thirty years. Not since his Uncle Charlie had captained the team. His family was quite proud of him, but nothing made him so happy as much as Molly's pride and her father's approval.

18. When he introduced Molly to the family, they laughed at him. They seriously laughed at him. Uncle Percy, the last one he expected, said, "What, don't have enough red hair in your life?" but Molly took it into stride. She laughed with the family and joked that she couldn't help but have the red hair, she was mostly Irish, after all. Aunt Hermione remarked that she looked much like her mother. The family burst out laughing at that one too. James was about to bet good money that the girl of his dreams was going to leave him, but she laughed with that one too. When they were sitting in the Hog's Head, hours later, she said, "You know, I liked your family. Much tamer than mine usually is."

19. The wedding was hilarious. With the gathering of so many Hogwarts friends, how could it not be? Tables sat eight, and with the parents of the bride and groom, there was room for two more couples. Two couples like Dean and Parvati Thomas and Ron and Hermione Weasley. It was impossible for them to reminisce on their Hogwarts days without scaring their children for life, and James and Molly got a kick out of it.

20. Marrying his best friend was the best choice he ever made. Better than keeping his family members in Quidditch, better than telling his sister she was better off without Thomas McLaggen (and by Merlin, was she ever), most definitely better than letting Teddy and Vic shave his head that one night when he was in his third year. Yes, having his beautiful redheaded Potter wife was the best decision he'd made, and he had generations of Potter men to prove it.

* * *

I promise to be this good at updating for the rest. I don't know who's next. Probably Rose or Scorpius or Albus because i'm obsessed with that age group. Review, please? Any sort of feedback is appreciated.


	4. Albus Severus Potter

number four. JKR created, i just use. i'm a bit obsessed with his character. go read _Because I Haven't That Much to Live Up to Anyway,_ if you haven't. have fun, i did, cheers!

* * *

Albus Severus Potter

1. Facts for facts, he thought his name was simply ridiculous. Not only did it give him ridiculous amounts to live up to, it also gave him the initials of a common snake, which pretty much made him being sorted into Slytherin the only viable option.

2. Being the middle child of Harry and Ginny Potter was no walk in the park. Especially since he was in the middle of James and Lily. He always lost the fights, always. Lily told him, looking up at him from those big blue eyes, that she was jealous of his green eyes, and that's why she always took 'Jamesie's' side. James just enjoyed playing the older brother, he guessed. James was tough and Lily was fierce. That was the Gryffindor in them, he supposed.

3. Not that Al wasn't brave. He was very, very brave. But he knew when to back down and how to make sure he didn't get hurt. It was hard to explain how to be careful to a family full of Gryffindors. He wasn't selfish, he wasn't a coward. He was just not recklessly brave. When Lily fell into the Black Lake during her 2nd year at Hogwarts, he did not jump straight into the lake as James had. He cast a Bubblehead charm first, then he jumped in. The fact that he did not have to come up for air, probably aided in his search and rescue.

4. Out of the many, many grandchildren, he was the only one that didn't have some form of red hair. No strawberry blonde. No reddish brown. No orange. Just plain, black, messy hair. Sometimes he, his dad, Aunt Fleur, Aunt Angelina, Aunt Audrey, Teddy, and Aunt Hermione all sat on the same side of the dinner table, just so they could watch all the redheads of the family arguing about who had asked for the butter dish first on the other side.

5. His best friends were his cousin Rose Weasley and his other cousin Louis Weasley. Aunt Hermione was ecstatic after they were sorted, because she claimed that it would bring about some "amazing inter-house unity that hasn't been seen since the founders first started!" Yes, of course it was a bit odd that a Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were all best of friends, but for Merlin's sake, they had been best friends as cousins for eleven years before being separated by that bloody hat.

6. He didn't care what his family had said. Scorpius Malfoy was one of his very good friends, and later, one of his very best friends. It's hard to hate a bloke that you share a dorm with, just because of his last name. He was glad that his dad and Aunt Hermione understood well enough, because they helped take some of the heat from his mum and Uncle Ron. As much as he loved his family, damn redhead tempers.

7. He met his namesakes a few times. Getting called up to the Head's office was a common occurrence, mostly because Uncle George was always sending them products. He thought that Dumbledore was every bit as crazy as Uncle Ron made him out to be, and every bit as brilliant as his dad made him out to be. Snape was intriguing and it was priceless to see his reaction when Albus told the portrait he'd been sorted into Slytherin.

8. Of course he'd gotten a spot on the Quidditch team. Just like his father, he was a seeker. Unfortunately, not like his father, he didn't get to join the team until his third year. Firstly, because the current seeker, Derek Smith, didn't finish school until after Albus's second year. Secondly, like his father, he was a scrawny kid. Thankfully, his Weasley genes also kicked in and he filled out a bit just after his thirteenth birthday.

9. After the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match of his 5th year, he punched his teammate, and the team's best beater, Scorpius Malfoy straight in the face because after a game filled with tense Rose/Scorpius taunting, he had the nerve to kiss his cousin, one of his best friends. He didn't feel bad, either, because when he stood there watching Malfoy's nose bleed, Rose and Louis were laughing like crazy. It was gratifying to know that while Scor had a new place in Rose's heart, he was still lower than Al was.

10. He was amazing at Defense Against the Dark Arts, and he actually liked it too. Big surprise there, he was sure. He was terrible at potions, though. He blew up three cauldrons over his years at Hogwarts, something that the family was quick to point out every time he ever offered to cook at birthdays or parties.

11. He and his brother had to split the "Hogwarts Treasures" as they had come to be called. James received the Marauder's Map, which Al used to resent, at least until he got the Invisibility Cloak. Lily received her own special gift, which, in the end, both boys wished they had ended up with it instead.

12. He was made a prefect in his 5th year, much to his parent's adoration. James hadn't received the title, but Al, what with being much quieter and a good deal more intelligent, was picked to be the first prefect in his immediate family. There was no pressure from that or anything. And, it was rather fun being a prefect with Rosie and Louis. Their family couldn't believe that the three of the Weasley-Potter clan hadn't bribed the teachers to make them prefects until Uncle Bill pointed out that Uncle Ron had been a prefect, and there was absolutely nothing remarkable about him, so why not three of the most brilliant students in 5th year? It wasn't even as if they were in the same house.

13. He didn't get to be the Quidditch captain. If his mum and dad were disappointed, they didn't let on. He honestly didn't mind Scor being captain. Firstly, because it meant that they were even, since Scor wasn't able to become a prefect. Secondly, it was absolutely rib cracking to watch him and Rosie scream at each other on the pitch. As his Aunt Hermione reminded him, no one in the family had ever done absolutely _everything._ Rosie was quick to remind him (and her mum) that in fact, _she_ had been the only one who achieved everything.

14. When Rose and Scor got together, he pretended to gag. Yes, he had been quite mature for a 6th year. But when they broke up, he stayed in and cried with Rose, and he pretended not to look when Scorpius got teary eyed. This was when he and Louis had to split time between their two best friends. That's why it was such a relief when Rose swallowed her pride and apologized to Scorpius for doing something very, very stupid that neither of them would tell Al or Louis. Those had been possibly the hardest two weeks of Al's school life.

15. He wasn't in love with being compared to "The Golden Trio." Al, Rose, Louis. They were a package deal, yes, but they were so different that if they hadn't been forced into friendship by blood, they would have never become friends. He loved them, but they weren't magical the way his dad and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had been. They simply had gotten lucky and been born the same year in the same family. That really was the best luck he could have asked for, though.

16. He wasn't too wary of the Potter's-fall-for-redheads rule. He thought it was rubbish. All the redheads he knew were related to him, and there was no way _that_ was going to work. Then he saw James fall in love with Molly Finnigan. He started to worry about that. Then Rosie decided that instead of letting him suffer soundly, as she had with James, to show him the pictures. Generations of redheaded Potter women. There were a few redheaded girls at Hogwarts, in his year, in the year below him, in the year above him, but none that really caught his eye. In fact, he dated Charlene Boot, who had beautiful, shiny, albeit, dark hair, for most of his 4th year and half of his 5th year. Then, for the rest of his 5th year, and half of his 6th year, he and Louis made it their personal goals to date or shag every blonde girl in 5th year and up. Rose just shook her head at the two boys. Scor pretended not to be amused.

17. The beautiful strawberry blonde 7th year, one Kendra Zabini caught his eye when he was in the latter part of his 6th year. She was tall, only two or three inches shorter than his tall frame. Her wavy hair stayed windswept and perfect looking all through the Slytherin-Gryffindor match. It was inhuman. Inhuman and strangely desirable. He was powerless to resist her. He openly and freely pursued her and she accepted, after he had quit his habit pursuing the blonde slags of the school. At the train station for the Christmas holidays, he was intimidated and happy to meet her parents: the infamous Blaise Zabini, and his beautiful half-veela wife, who had red hair so stunning, that it could only be compared to fire. Which it may well have been, her being mostly veela and all. It had been funny to watch their parents awkwardly shake hands with each other. At least at later family functions, Aunt Fleur and Saphira Zabini had plenty to talk about. Everyone was very careful not to make either of the women upset.

18. He, Scor, Rosie and Louis somehow all managed to pick completely different career paths. Though he had spent his whole life trying to get out of his dad's and brother's and uncles' shadows, he decided to become an Auror. He knew, he knew. Half the family was in the Department of Magical Law, but it was what he really wanted to do. He guessed he was a sucker for working in his father's shadow.

19. He and Kendra broke up. And got back together. And broke up. Finally, his three best friends talked sense into him. Scorpius told him to go back to her, because she really loved him and he really loved her. Louis told him that he wouldn't find another girl like her, not in the whole Wizarding world. Rosie told him to suck it up, and move on. He was too young to be tied down in love, especially at eighteen, and if they ever ran into each other again it would be fate. If not, then it just wasn't meant to be.

20. When he ran into Kendra Zabini drinking her brains out in the Leaky Cauldron, he knew it was fate. He had been drinking his brains out for the last month, too in that very pub. He wondered where she had been before. It wasn't until after they were married that he found out that Rose had given Kendra the same advice she'd given him. He started to suspect that a certain Slytherin had rubbed off on Rose when Kendra told him that while she had been drinking at the Three Broomsticks, Rose had approached her and talked, and as parting advice, told her that drinks at The Leaky were much cheaper. They weren't, but Merlin, he had never been more thankful that Rose Weasley was one of his best friends.

* * *

any sort of feedback is appreciated. positive, negative, neutral. whatever. either Rose or Scorpius is up next. possibly Lily, but probably not.


	5. Lily Luna Potter

Surprise! i did end up writing Lily's. it literally took me about two weeks to write this one. for some reason the character of Lily doesn't come as easily as some of the others. well, i hope you enjoy the fifth installment of Twenty Things! cheers!

* * *

Lily Luna Potter

1. Lily _loved _her older brothers. She loved that they protected her from the scary bugs, and that they smuggled her sweets when her mum said that she couldn't have anymore. She loved that it was hardly ever James and Al against her, but usually her and James against Al, or her and Al against James. She loved that no matter what happened, they would always be her brothers and she would always be their sister.

2. When she was two, she blew up her high chair. Not while she was sitting in it, but definitely when her mum told her to go sit in it and finish her carrots. She was allowed to sit in a 'big girl chair' shortly after that incident, since James point blank refused to have his eyebrows blown off again.

3. She liked that she was partly named after someone that wasn't lost to the war. She knew it showed respect and love to the brave fighters from the First and Second Wizarding Wars, but she also could see the sadness in her family's eyes when they called out to Fred, or to James or Albus. There was sadness there, too, when they called out to her, but she supposed she felt nothing but honored for being named after her grandmother that she (nor her father) had ever met.

4. Lily always loved having a big family. They saw each other at least once a month, and she loved having more cousins that she could count on one hand. Her grandmother's cooking never got old, and aunt Fleur cooked absolutely marvelously too. _French _food, when the occasion was appropriate, like every year on hers or Lily's birthday. It was marvelous.

5. She didn't love, however, when they left for Hogwarts. When James left, it hadn't been so bad because it was still a whole nother _two years_ before Al left. That seemed like long enough. Unfortunately for little Lily, the time absolutely flew by, and before she knew it, Al was packing to leave her too. The two years when _she_ would go didn't look like it was about to fly by. Luckily, she had many cousins to keep her occupied over those two years. It still didn't stop her from glaring at both of her brothers when they got off the Hogwarts express for that summer. The 12 and 14 year olds were right to cower under their little sister's stare.

6. When she _finally_ went to Hogwarts, she was nervous. What house would she be sorted in? She honestly didn't want to go into Slytherin, and not because of the old bias. She didn't like the color green, and she didn't think that she was all that cunning. But then she wasn't brilliant, not the way that traditional Ravenclaws were supposed to be. Though, when she thought about it, hardly any of the few Ravenclaws she knew were in any way what the _traditional_ Ravenclaw was supposed to be like. She was loyal to her family, yes, but her hair and eyes absolutely clashed with the color yellow. That really left only one feasible option in her mind. Not that she had much to worry about. The Hat hadn't even said anything big to her. All it had said was, "_You lot aren't as unpredictable as you hope you are. GRYFFINDOR!" _And she went to sit next to Hugo at the long table, where he was situated a few seats away from James. They high-fived.

7. Lily was immediately smitten with Scorpius Malfoy's classic good looks. As smitten as an eleven year old could be, at any rate. When she saw Rosie and Scorpius hanging out though, her feelings didn't matter so much. She had never seen Rosie fight so much with a person. She had never seen _anyone_ fight so much with a person. In Lily's eleven year old mind, there was no greater form of showing true love than the figurative "pull on the girl's pigtails."

8. Even when she was old enough that he _might possibly_ fancy her (after all, much to her brothers' dismay, there weren't many that _didn't _fancy the pretty, fourteen year old Lily Potter), she didn't pursue him. Even now, late in her 3rd year, she could so clearly see the friendship differences between Rosie and Albus or Louis, and Scorpius and Albus and Louis. And after all, there were just so many boys to chose from, why would she chose the only one her beloved cousin Rosie fancied?

9. Much to no one's surprise (for most of her other female cousins had passed through the halls of Hogwarts, too), Lily was very popular with boys. This made her slightly unpopular with girls that didn't know her too well. It wasn't as if she was a tart, though. To tell the truth, she simply didn't see the interest of having anyone more than a casual snogging partner, and even that was inconvenient. Her brother and her male cousins saw to it that since her dad wasn't around at Hogwarts, they (all three of them, plus Lorcan and Lysander) would simply have to be the ones to give each and every one of her boys 'the talk.' It was quite embarrassing the first couple of times, but eventually she realized that if the boy didn't want to face her male relatives, he wasn't really worth her valuable snogging time anyway.

10. The item she received from her dad wasn't the first one she thought she would like. She had wanted the cloak, or the map. When she made the Gryffindor house team though, a chaser, just like her mum, she and her brothers realized there was something far more valuable than either of those two. Harry Potter's old Quidditch robes were heavy with sentimental value. They had been magicked bigger and longer as their dad grew, but now, he shrunk them to fit the youngest potter. These were the robes of three consecutive Quidditch championships. These were the robes of the youngest seeker in a hundred and some years. They were the ones that Lily Potter donned for the first match of the season in her 3rd year, where she was able to score so many goals and assist her teammates so well, that in the end, even when the Hufflepuff seeker caught the snitch, Gryffindor still won. Those robes were a bloody miracle. People also suspected that since so many members of the team were related to each other, they could read each other's minds.

11. Albus walked in on her and Steven Corner snogging. Well, walked in wasn't exactly the correct word, as they hadn't exactly been in hiding on that third floor corridor. Her 7th year brother hexed her fellow 5th year so badly, that he was in the hospital wing for a week. No matter how the teachers or his friends pestered him, he would not tell them who it had been that hexed him. Lily later mentioned it to her brother, trying to show him that Steven was a decent bloke, and Albus just laughed and muttered something about the wonders of memory charms.

12. To her dismay, Lily wasn't exactly brilliant. She wasn't terrible at school, but let's just say her average grade was a measly 'A.' Though her parents never said anything, she knew that they had to be at least a bit disappointed. After all, for all of James's fooling around, he was quite smart and managed to grab an apprenticeship at the renowned apothecary in Diagon Alley. Albus did _very_ well in school, in everything he did, too! A perfect DADA N.E.W.T. couldn't be far off for him, and a perfect DADA O.W.L. for her would be impossible. Thank Merlin she did better than pass Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, otherwise she'd have practically _zero _chances of any career after Quidditch…

13. 14Speaking of Quidditch, she was a prodigy. That was no understatement. Even compared to the rest of her family, dad, Uncle Charlie, _mum_, she was a prodigy. National teams started to talk to her from 4th year up. She had many, many opportunities to play professionally lined up. She was the best chaser in the whole school, the best they had seen in many years. None of the other houses stood a chance unless they caught the snitch within the first ten minutes of the game, _she was that good._

14. Besides being good at it, she loved it! After she left Hogwarts and went to play for- who else- the Hollyhead Harpies, she was the happiest she'd ever been. The quaffle was like metal to a magnet in her hands. It just went to her naturally and went exactly where she wanted it to go when she threw it. Suffice to say, she was no longer worried that her mum and dad might not be proud of her.

15. On the side of Quidditch, she worked in the Magical Menagerie in her spare time. It was fun being around all those animals, and she knew how to take care of them. It helped that there was so much hustle and bustle around the thrill of buying a new animal that most people did not immediately recognize her. That had happened too often when she worked in the Divination shop in Hogsmeade. The general busy-ness of Diagon Alley was liberating. It was also nice that she, James, and whoever of their cousins were currently working part time for WWW got together for lunch once a week. Lily had always valued the importance of family.

16. That's why, at the age of 21, Lily was ready to find someone to start her own family with. She highly doubted that she applied to the Potters-and-Redheads rule. Like her brothers, she was incorrect. The day that that beautiful redheaded bloke walked into the Menagerie, she was smitten. He walked in, bought enough owl food for about three day, and walked out. She made it her mission to find out who in Merlin's name that was.

17. It turned out to be a fine bloke of 25 by the name of Daniel Fostercue. He had lived in France almost his whole life, but was English by blood and was living with his cousin David, over the ice cream parlor that they both worked at. She learned all this by asking him about his owl, and saying that the type of food bought depended on the owl's environment. She was pretty sure that Daniel Fostercue saw right through her ruse, and she didn't give a damn.

18. When the two got married barely a year later, there was a little bit of consternation over the fact. She was the first of her siblings to get married, also the youngest. Her rationalization was that she wanted to have the wedding soon enough so that Teddy and Vic's daughter was young enough to make flower girl. This, however was completely ridiculous, as their daughter was barely one and a half, and would make a fine flower girl even 8 years later. At least, she thought, they had the decency to tell her what they thought _after _the elaborate wedding.

19. She didn't plan on having children too soon. She still wanted to play Quidditch, until she could gracefully step down at the fine age of 29, just like her mother before her. Everyone was just fine with that plan, because really, twenty two was just too young to be responsible for another little person. She continued with her Quidditch career, vaguely wondering if she would still be a household name even if her surname wasn't Potter. Or Potter-Fostercue, as it was now.

20. She retired gracefully at age 29, after having had one child in the middle of the season and making a spectacular comeback. After taking a few years out of the spotlight to be with her children, and having one more, she returned to be Head coach for the Hollyhead Harpies. At age thirty three, she was one of the youngest head coaches in professional Quidditch. Just another title to add to her impressive Quidditch Resume when, twenty years later, she applied to be the referee for Hogwarts games for five years.

* * *

so, what do you think? reviews welcomed! feedback of any sort is appreciated. Perhaps the Ron/Hermione Weasley children up next.


	6. Rose Weasley

and here is installment 6 of Twenty Things! i hope you like it. Rose is one of my favorite next gen characters, and i had a lot of trouble capturing her in my own words. Props to you if you see the reference to a famous fic, one that's been in the works since 2005, and one of my _favorites,_ at the end of this. The author is favorited on my page, though the story isn't on her ff account. Amazing though. That part is my homage to the next greatest hp author after JKR herself. well, cheers!

* * *

Rose Weasley

1. Rose Weasley really loved her name. People always said that it suited her perfectly. Beautiful, red, and a bit prickly if you grabbed it too fast, but manageable if you were gentle. All of those were characteristics of Rose Weasley.

2. Her nickname, Rosie, didn't suit her at all. At least, not to her. It was just so damn _sweet_. But everyone called her it. Her grandparents, her aunts, her uncles, cousins, friends, family…you name it. They all called her Rosie, and not just when she was little, either. They called her Rosie in her Hogwarts years and well into the rest of her adult life.

3. She was glad that she, Al, and Louis would be starting at Hogwarts the same year. It just wouldn't feel right to go anywhere without her two best friends, and her two favorite cousins. There was always the fear of them being split up though. She didn't think she could stand being separated from those two. They'd always done everything together. And that would mean they would constantly be playing Quidditch against each other…

4. The hat told her some interesting things. The hat had already put Al into Slytherin, (Slytherin!), and Louis into Ravenclaw. Rose was conflicted. Her two best friends had been split up, and she had to end up with at least _one _of them. She told the hat that unless she was absolutely Slytherin material, don't put her there. She wanted to go to Ravenclaw, if she could. But then the bloody hat muttered something about courage and bravery and valor outweighing any of the cunning or brains that she had so…

5. Then they got split up. All she had to say about it at the time was that she sure was glad she'd been the one that got sorted into Gryffindor. There was nothing like the joy that came when she, Louis, and Al were writing their first letters home. There was something about writing the words _I'm a Gryffindor_. On that piece of parchment. Watching Louis write _Well, I've got sorted into Ravenclaw_ and Al writing_ The hat told me Slytherin_ was something magical that she just wouldn't be able to learn under instruction in Hogwarts.

6. She was constantly under pressure. Pressure to be as smart as her mum, as responsible and sensible as her mum. Constantly under pressure to do well in Quidditch like her dad, but be able to handle crowds with finesse that he never had. At least, now, house tensions didn't run as high, so people were a lot less vicious about her bookishness and about her keeping abilities.

7. Yes, she was a keeper, just like her dad. Yes, she was pretty good at it. She made the team in her third year, and stayed on it, eventually gaining the position of captain in her seventh year. In the years that the Weasleys and Potters were on the Gryffindor House Team, the House cup never left Gryffindor possession. Especially when she and Lily were on the team together. Those were games that were quite worth watching.

8. She didn't start off all that fond of Scorpius Malfoy. At first she didn't like him because she thought he was taking her place; after all, two eleven year old blokes in school no longer wanted to hang out with their cousin. Then when she realized he wasn't encroaching on her spot, she resented him a bit because he was intruding on their group. She was a bit resistant to change. She started warming up to him a bit come third year, which is when she started to have to listen to the girls in her year talk about how good looking he was. Her marginal liking for him turned into marginal dislike.

9. The two of them bickered _a lot_. There was just no getting around it. She had to live with giggling teenage girls who were suddenly in love with her two cousins and him. And since he was the only one that wasn't family, she had to bicker with him. It wasn't til her fourth year that Lilly pointed out that all their bickering might possibly mean she fancied him?

10. She did. Good Merlin, she fancied Scorpius Malfoy! She did the only reasonable thing for brilliant, direct Rose Weasley could do. She told him. From then on, they became casual snogging partners. Neither of them wanted to tell Al or Louis, just in case they all fell apart. Both of them dated other people at the same time. It was wrong, and in their fifth year, she decided Scorpius must have lost it, because after the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match, he flew towards her while she still was by the goal hoops, and kissed her. In front of the whole school. Al punched him and broke his nose, but afterwards he said it was worth it.

11. When she brought Scor home as her boyfriend that summer, her dad (and every male relative that had been part of the War generation) was not happy in any way shape or form. He could deal with Rose being friendly with the kid. He was a little bit uncomfortable with Rosie becoming friends with the Malfoy boy. What he absolutely could not take calmly was his two nephews announcing to the family that his little girl and the Spawn of Pureblood-Ego-Maniac-Prick were snogging left and right while they were living under the same roof of the same learning institution. He learned to live with it, as Rose learned to deal with him.

12. There wasn't a year that Gryffindor lost the Quidditch cup while she was on the team. Something about the combination of her and her various relatives rendered the house team invincible. In her third year, when she first became keeper, it was her, fifth year James Potter, and her fellow third year cousin Dominique Weasley. The Keeper, Beater, and the Chaser. Each of them affected a part of the pitch. Her fifth year, Lily Potter joined the team, and suddenly Quidditch games became much, much more intense.

13. She really did have limitless possibilities. Talent on the pitch, talent in the classroom. Prefect, Head Girl, Quidditch Captain, in a relationship with one of the most influential names of the Wizarding World. Her best subject was Potions. And DADA. And Transfiguration. And Charms. And Herbology. All around brilliant, in general. Limitless possibilities. She was even okay at Divination, much to her mum's dismay.

14. An Auror. That's what she decided to become. In her 7th year, she walked into her NEWTS knowing full well that she would pass brilliantly, and become an Auror. There was just no other way for her to go. And really, it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Al became an Auror too. She really did choose years and years in advance. Besides, she was much smarter, in her opinion.

15. Between Scorpius's Quidditch schedule, and her Auror training, they didn't have much time for each other after school was finished. They nearly broke up, three times. One time they actually did, for about two months. Then both of them realized that they were never going to fall for other people again. Not after being with each other for so long. When they got back together, her wonderful dad sulked around for about a month. She thought he was being altogether childish about it.

16. Her very demanding job that was respectable and well sought out was…a bit calm. You know that time of peace that usually comes right after a war? What about that time of peace that comes after a war that had been going on for nearly two decades before your mum, dad, and their best friend put an end to it? No, there were not too many dark wizards out and about trying to take over England. Mostly it was paper work and getting to look over dark objects that were fascinating in theory, but either terrifying or revolting in actual practice.

17. Then Rose got assigned to be a part of the Minister's personal detail. _Merlin, _that was an experience! She got to meet so many important people and go to so many interesting places and it came with a huge pay raise. Enough that she and Scor, what with their fancy Ministry pay and Quidditch National League salary, could buy a house. A house that could possible hold a family. Not that she ever said anything out loud to Scorpius. He'd always been such a Slytherin when it came to commitment…

18. Which was why his proposal came as a bit of a shock to not only her, but to Al, Louis, and the rest of her family too. Ironically enough, the only person in the family who even had a little clue about his intentions towards her had been Ronald Weasley. Scor, the brave boyfriend- fiancé- that he was, had asked her dad for permission to marry her. He had even helped Scorpius come up with the idea to propose to her.

19. Rosie had always been one for show. The type that didn't want to be wooed on the balcony in the DADA room. She was the kind that didn't mind being declared official in front of the whole school in the form of a blonde Don Juan shoving his tongue down her throat for the world to see. She was the type that absolutely knew Scor was the right one for her when he proposed to her at one of his Quidditch games. Homage to how they had announced themselves to the world in the first place. She knew, that when the quaffle flew straight to her, and she caught it with the same old Quidditch reflexes and it exploded out of her hands into brilliant fireworks that spelled "ROSE WEASLEY, CARE TO BE ROSE MALFOY?" emblazoned on the Quidditch Score Bored, that Scorpius Malfoy was the right one for her.

20. They got married, and Rose was happy to break the "one child per Malfoy family" tradition. Oh, no. She didn't do it on purpose. She was loose cannon, but even she wasn't expecting the Weasley trait of redheaded twins to get her, too. Ron Weasley secretly celebrated not only because he was a grandfather, but because he knew in fifteen years, those two strawberry blonde girls would be giving the Malfoy boy double the frustration that his little Rosie had given to him.

* * *

here's to hoping you liked it. feedback is welcome and wanted. review if you liked, review if you didn't! and none of this nonsense of favoriting and not leaving me a reason ;) Hugo up next! or shall i put Scorpius up as a companion as i did with Teddy and Victoire? decisions, decisions.


End file.
